


V is for Vicissitudes

by mks57



Series: A to Z 'Garcy' Fic Challenge [22]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Future Garcy fic: Lucy and Flynn are married and having a relaxing day in the backyard. Lucy can't help but notice the happy little changes her life has taken.





	V is for Vicissitudes

“This was a really good idea.” Lucy said as she watched Flynn pretended to chase their 9 month old son; Ethan around in the grass. Ethan cackled as he crawled around Flynn’s legs before heading Lucy’s way.

She laid on the picnic blanket they had laid out on the lawn of their backyard. She had been feeling under the weather, but with the sun shining; it seemed like a waste to not be outside. The fresh air was helping.

Two years had passed since Rittenhouse had been demolished. They had been granted pardons for their crimes and given their lives back. They had moved to a smaller university town that was more than happy to give Lucy tenure. They offered Flynn a teaching position in the languages department. Everything was working out for them, their time in the bunker and their dabbling in the past seemed like a lifetime ago.

“Feeling better?” Flynn asked as he whisked Ethan off the ground. Ethan complained at being taken off course, but he was soon giggling when Flynn blew raspberries on his tummy and swung around in the air.

Lucy smiled as her life deeply fulfilling and satisfying on a level she never knew existed. She felt like she was truly right where she was supposed to be. It was strange after years of struggling, not that she didn’t still struggle as they still had their problems. But overall, they were happy. Life was a whole lot easier when there was no time travel involved. Though weirdly, it was still complicated and for them it was going to be interesting in about 7 months’ time. She unconsciously rested a hand over her lower abdomen.

Flynn walked over to her and placed Ethan on the blanket. Ethan babbled nonsensical words as he crawled to her and climbed into her lap. Lucy shifted him until Ethan was nestled against her. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of his head before she smiled softly at Flynn. 

“So, how long are we going to pretend that you’re not pregnant and your sickness isn’t morning sickness?” Flynn asked in amusement as he sat down beside her, a somewhat smug smile on his face.

“I’m not pregnant until the blood test results and ultrasound are done and come back positive.” She told him, she had to admit she was happy with their lives. She was also happy about another baby but she had wanted more time before the second baby.

“Is this a good thing?” he asked her, a slight frown as he wanted to be on the same page. He’d hoped it would be that they were happy.

“How can you be so sure that I'm pregnant?” Lucy asked him, avoiding the question for the moment.

“We weren’t very good in the area of protection. We both know you’ve been running yourself into the ground of late. A little more emotional and craving salt.” He said carefully, he remembered from her first pregnancy that she had loved salt.

“Could be the flu.” She said being contrary.

“Not enough snot and diarrhoea." he said, Lucy's nose wrinkled in disgust before he continued. "I saw the used pregnancy tests in the garbage. All positive.” he laughed as Lucy playfully smacked his arm for messing with her. His expression grew serious. “I’ve also heard you being sick the last couple days, I’ve been worried. Talk to me.” He finished with concern.

“There’s nothing to say.” Lucy said with a shrug, she wanted to downplay it. First time she was pregnant, she felt she had no grace and complained a little too much. So, this pregnancy, she was going to be a little more graceful.

“There is, you don’t seem entirely happy at the thought of another child.” Flynn said.

“I am happy. It’s just one stupid thing.” Lucy said making a face, her arms adjusting as she cuddled Ethan closer and rocked a little from side to side.

“It’s not stupid, if it’s bothering you.” Flynn pointed out.

“I just got back into my jeans.” She blurted, Flynn blinked in surprise as that was not the answer he was expecting. “I know it’s vain, but I don’t want to be pregnant so soon. It feels like I only just got over being pregnant. My body was mine own, my jeans; they fit.” Lucy whinged, she laughed weakly as she knew part of her reason was stupid. But she felt valid in feeling it.

“Those jeans are part of the reason, you’re probably pregnant right now.” Flynn said thoughtfully, Lucy smacked his arm again, this time not so playful. “Ow,” he laughed as he rubbed his arm. Ethan became fussy and Lucy released him from her arms. She watched as he crawled onto the blanket and sat before them; being cute as he played with one of the many toys on the blanket.

“You had it coming.” She told Flynn, she gave a sigh. “I just wanted Ethan to be potty trained and to be able to go back to work without saying ‘Surprise, I’ll need to take another maternity leave and work part time from home’.” She said more seriously. She missed teaching, she wondered how her mother did it as a single parent with her and Amy.

“Hmm, they seem very flexible. I’m here, we can work it out for when you want to go back full time. But it’s probably a good idea to go get the pregnancy confirmed by an ultrasound before worrying about all the fine details of the next few months.” Flynn suggested.

“Hmm, good point.” She said, lost in her thoughts as she wondered how to balance out her career goals with having the time she wanted with Flynn and their family.

“You know, I love you, right?” He asked her.

“I don’t know, how much are you going to love me when I’m fat and our house is filled with our kids?” She asked him jokingly. Flynn snorted a laugh.

“Lucy, you’re perfect and I love your body. Pregnant and not pregnant. So, don’t think calling yourself ‘fat’ will turn me off. It won’t.” Flynn said, he leaned in close and he gave her three quick kisses in succession. His lips lingering on the last kiss as he always did. She loved how a simple kiss made her feel loved. He brushed his nose against hers. They both pulled back and smiled at one another.

“Maybe you can get a vasectomy after our third child.” Lucy suggested, they both chuckled for very different reasons.

“We can discuss that after we have our third child.” Flynn promised her.

 


End file.
